amistaddoc
by himurax
Summary: este es un fanfic shounenai goku x vegeta, espero les guste pueden ver la imagen de la que les hablo en se llama dbz fusion


Este fanfic lo hice hoy en la mañana cuando me llego la inspiración al despertar,

**es shounen-ai no tan fuerte como el yaoi, es goku x vegeta **

**Si tú gustas de este tipo de lecturas adelante, de lo contrario estas bajo tu propia responsabilidad**

**Autor h1murax**

**Amistad**

_Bulma planeaba hacer una de sus tan gustadas fiestas, esta vez seria una albercada, era una buena estación del año para eso, así que le dijo a vegeta que invitara a todos mientras ella hacia algunos arreglos._

_Y así lo hizo vegeta, uno a uno fue invitando a todos los guerreros z y sus respectivas familias, en caso que la tuvieran, al día siguiente decidió ir a la casa de goku, porque no funcionaba su teléfono, así que fue volando._

_Goku estaba recostado en un árbol grande, de manera que le permitía ver todo el panorama a su alrededor y como el vivía en un área natural todo estaba bonito y sobre todo en las mañanas cuando el acostumbraba ver los amaneceres _

_Vegeta llego hasta donde estaba goku y sin saludar solo le dijo…_

Kakarotto, bulma quiere hacer una albercada y tu y tu familia están invitados, será el próximo sábado y la hora… pues en la mañana como a las 10:00 am. Más o menos. Hasta luego.

Diciendo eso vegeta se dispuso a regresar a su casa,

¡Vegeta¿tan pronto te vas?

Si¿Por qué?

hum, no ves a tu alrededor, mira ¿no te das cuenta que bonito esta el día?

_Vegeta mirando a su alrededor…_

Pues si esta bonito ( _diciéndolo sin darse cuenta_ )

Claro que si vegeta esta muy bonito… ¡ahh! La brisa de la mañana, el trino de los pájaros, el lago tan claro, parece un espejo gigantesco,

Oye quédate un rato vegeta por favor

Pero tengo invitar a los demás y …

¡Vamos solo un rato,

_vegeta se dio por vencido y se sentó en el pasto, _

Me esta empezando a doler un poco la espalda, necesito un respaldo.

Ven vegeta en este árbol te puedes recostar,

_Vegeta accedió ya que no estaría dispuesto a estar incomodo, después de un rato ambos se empezaron a sentir cómodos _

Oye vegeta, sabes…

Dime Kakarotto

Eee, pues tengo muchos amigos, tú lo sabes,

Si lo se,

Pero… ¡tú eres mi mejor amigo!

Wow, no lo sabia, siempre había pensado que krilin era tu mejor amigo…

Yo a el lo conozco desde que éramos niños, pero no es lo mismo contigo.

¿Es cierto? ( _un poco nervioso y ligeramente sonrojado_ ) pues… lo que pasa es que… _( Pegándose sus dedos índices el uno contra el otro de forma nerviosa ) _es que yo desde hace tiempo también te he considerado un gran amigo¡no, no solo eso… mi mejor amigo, aunque siempre estabas con los demás.

Pero vegeta yo estaba con los demás porque tu decías que no te importaba nada, ni siquiera estar con un sayajin de clase inferior, siempre diciéndome insecto, cada vez que abrías la boca y despreciándome, solo compartimos tiempo cuando había que batallar y además…

¡Kakarotto! ( _lo interrumpió_ )¿alguna vez has…( _sonrojándose un poco de nuevo _) escuchado que con quien mas te enojas… eee, es quien mas te agrada

¿Ee? Pues eso no tiene nada de lógica

Piénsalo solo un poco, Kakarotto, cuando yo te molestaba, me agradaba que me pusieras atención aunque solo fueran a mi forma de ser, y eso provocaba que me pusieras atención…

Pues eso si es cierto ( _rascándose la barbilla con el dedo índice _), de todas maneras me agrada ser tu amigo vegeta y pues ahora ya no tienes que molestarme para llamar mi atención jeje

Pues no, no lo haré

_Ambos seguían conversando y sin darse cuenta terminaron durmiéndose de tanto observar lo bonito del día. Después de algún rato a causa del calor del día, vegeta se despertó estaba un poco sudado y volteo a ver a goku, simplemente le dedico una sonrisa noble y se marcho volando. Media hora después goku se despertó…_

Ahhhh! ( _bostezando_ ) me quede dormido, eh, creo que vegeta se fue, bueno talvez nos veremos en la fiesta de su casa

_Los días pasaron algo lentos pero, siempre había algo en que distraerse, goku de vez en cuando se recostaba en su cama recordando su conversación con vegeta y, pensó que quizás no debió haberle dicho todo eso, porque talvez ahora no sabría como tratarlo, talvez las cosas mejorarían, pero como saberlo…_

_Después los días pasaron y de pronto ya era sábado y goku por alguna razón estaba emocionado, tenía muchas ganas de convivir con los chicos y además… de ver a su mejor amigo._

Ya estan todos listos, (dijo acomodando un cambio de ropa en una mochila),

Ya estoy listo

Y tu goten ¿ ya estas listo para partir ,

No aun no, no encuentro mi discman, no Quero ir a una albercada sin escuchar a mi banda favorita¡ah, como me encanta garbage, es mi banda favorita, espero que saquen otro disco, lo malo que se tardan mucho entre disco y disco, tres o hasta cuatro años, maldición!

¡Si ya se, tu sin música vives, enano!

No me molestes gohan¡que a ti te gustan las canciones de los backstreet boys!

Enano te voy a…

Ya dejen de pelear y vamonos

Oye milk no te ves muy bien hoy¿vas a poder ir?

No lo creo, estoy… sniff, resfri… ¡achu, estoy resfriada, lo lamento, yo me quedare, ustedes vayan.

¿Vas a estar bien mamí?

Si goten, no te preocupes, ya se me… achu va a pasar,

Salud mamá

Gracias pero salud es lo que quiero, bueno vayan yo voy a estar bien se les hace tarde.

Llegando a la casa de bulma, todos saldaron, los más chicos de inmediato saltaron a gran alberca,

Oye goku y milk ¿Dónde esta?

Ella se quedo en casa, esta resfriada,

Humm esto no esta bien, espero que se recupere, además quiero platicar con las chicas, y Launch a veces se puede poner algo agresiva, bueno no importa, vegeta, tampoco una cerecita, ya estoy acostumbrada a su carácter como el de Launch

_goku recordó el porque, también quería asistir a esa reunión, tal vez seguiría platicando con vegeta, tal vez el haría como si no hubiesen hablado, dado que el es muy orgulloso para admitir sus emociones _

_Todos se divertían mucho, bulma platicaba con las chicas, y casi todos los muchachos estaban jugando en la alberca pasando un buen rato, todos menos vegeta que estaba en el jardín que a guku siempre le pareció gigantesco._

_Goku salio de la alberca y sin mas preámbulo se fue hacia el jardín a buscar a vegeta._

¿Oye vegeta por que no estas con los demás?

¡Bof son unos vulgares!

No digas eso todos nos estamos divirtiendo mucho,

Menos… tu

Goku se quedo viendo a vegeta, pero vegeta no se inmuto, goku se sintio un poco triste que vegeta hiciera como si no fueran amigos, como si se hubiesen confiado uno al otro ser sus mejores amigos.

Como quieras vegeta (_entre molesto y triste_)

¡Hola, a todos ya llego la hora de la comida vayan al comedor por favor!

_El comedor al aire libre se lleno casi de inmediato, hasta piccolo se animo a ir, el no come pero tenia curiosidad de probar el agua de jamaica._

_Pasaron varias horas mas de diversión y poco a poco, a medida de cómo el cielo se obscurecia, los invitados se iba despidiendo, hasta que el ultimo en irse fue goku_

¿Oye goku gohan ya se fue verdad?

Si, así es se fue a pasar un rato en la feria de la ciudad con Videl hece un rato, se llevo a gohan, lo que pasa es que eee, pues,

Si goku, ya lo se te quieres despedir de vegeta¡pues ese, no se donde este, yo ya me voy a dormir, siempre hace lo mismo, cada fiesta que hago, el siempre hace lo posible para escabullirse! ( lo dijo algo molesta )

Goku, vas a tener que buscarlo, yo no tengo idea de donde este, bueno, creo que van a platicar un rato, no se… hasta luego goku..

Buenas noches bulma

_Goku lo único que tuvo que hacer es sentir su ki, a si lo localizo aun en el jardín, pero en la parte mas alejada de la casa, en donde los árboles lo ocultaban de todos que quisieran ir a verlo,_

¡Hola!

¡Goku que haces aquí!

Tenia ganas de despedirme personalmente de ti

Goku, discúlpame por no hacerte caso hace rato, no quería conversar contigo delante de los demás,

Esta bien… (_aun resentido_)

No esta bien, yo tengo que decirte…

¿Que?

Que jamás he tenido amigos, hasta que te conocí a ti

_Goku sentía que su corazón latía fuerte al escuchar esas palabras pero no quiso interrumpirlo_

Goku, yo, me siento tan bien cuando estoy contigo, aunque siempre te haya agredido, lo siento, pero no encontraba la forma de llamar tu atención.

Vegeta… me has llamado por mi nombre

Si goku, yo siento una intensa amistad por ti y estoy confundido, jamás he sentido nada por nadie, y bulma es diferente,

¿Estas llorando vegeta?

No, sniff, no seas tonto como podría llorar por un hombre, goku… goku.. yo…

Vegeta rompió en llanto, lo trataba de evitar, pero el intentar hacerlo, solo hacia tener una sensación de ahogo que no podía contener

Goku ya no puedo mas… tú eres muy importante para mi goku, mi querido goku,

_Vegeta no lo notaba pero goku también estaba llorando, pero su llanto no lo ahogaba, eran sentimientos encontrados, felicidad, nostalgia, miedo de que alguno de los dos se marchara, miedo de olvidar ese momento, sentía euforia…_

_Goku abrazo fuerte al príncipe, quiso que fuera un abrazo amplio, un abrazo blanco sin malicia pero en ese gesto ambos expresaban lo mucho que se querían, lo mucho que eran importante el uno para el otro._

_Ambos se perdieron en ese abrazo, sin notar el tiempo ni nada a su alrededor, aun llorando ambos, poco a poco se empezaron a sentir bien_

Ve… geta, yo me tengo que marchar, esta tarde,

Goku, yo quiero estar contigo un rato más ( recién recuperado, empezando a sentir de nuevo una opresión en su pecho)

Geta… ( _Tomando ligeramente con su mano, una de las mejillas de vegeta _),

¡Yo siempre voy a estar cerca de ti!

Pero…

Geta, recuerda yo no quiero, que por nada nuestra amistad se dañe,

Goku… yo,

Geta yo te quiero mucho

_Terminando de decir esto le dio un ligero beso en los labios, pero fue tan ligero que apenas sus labios se rozaron, aunque el tiempo en ese momento pareció eterno para los dos, _

Au revoir mon ami!

à bientôt Kakarotto!

Fin?

Hola este es el primer fanfic de dbz shounen-ai, espero que les haya gustado y si es así, háganmelo saber son sus reviews,

Nota: las dos últimas frases están en francés, me tome la libertad de anexar una imagen (espero que se vea, creo que no se va a ver) yo no soy el autor de esa imagen, lo es: scorpion- yo tengo el permiso de poner su imagen aquí,


End file.
